WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Echostream- stares into his eyes " i like you " Barkfoot looks at Echostream with and expressionless face. Echostream - * stares back * Barkfoot said,"I like you too." Echostream - * eyes lite up * Echostream - i will be back in like six mins (Echostream also when you say stuff like I will be back in six mins don't say as iff the character said it go like this, ooc: i will be back in like six mins --Moon) Echostream- ok (You would say, ooc: ok. Not Echostream- ok. K? --Moon) ooc: ok Barkfoot layed down. Sagepaw padded in. Echostream - * lays down in sun * Echostream pads to warriors den Echostream pads in Echostream- Do you want to hunt? Echostream - Barkfoot "Sure." he said. Echostream - ok Swiftflight lay stretched out infront of the warrior's den, his silver tabby pelt gleaming in the sun. He watched Echostream and Barkfoot through slits in his eyes. Oceankit leaped on his tail. "Hi Swiftflight!" she squeaked. Echostream- pads in Rockmist padded in. Echostream- hello Rockmist Barkfoot padded in silently. Echostream-* lays down in sun * Barkfoot padds over to Echostream and lays down beside her. Echostream purrs softly "I've been thinking, and I thought that since we both like each other maybe... Do you want to be mates?" he asked Echostream. Echostream- " yes i would love that " * purrrs loudly * Barkfoot purrs loudly. Echostream- * rests muzzle in Barkfoots fur and falls asleep * Oceankit leaps on her. "Wake up!" "Oceankit. You should stop disturbing others." he said to the kit. while he starts grooming his mate back to sleep. Echostream moves closer to him Barkfoot purrs. Echostream wakes up Echostream purrs at the sight of him Echostream sits up blinking sleep out of eyes Echostream- is Oceankit still here Echostream - Barkfoot Echostream - Barkfoot? "Oceankit left." he said while grooming his mate. Echostream - Ok * starts grooming mate * Barkfoot purrs. Echostream purrs Echostream - " If we had kits how many would you want and what would you name them " "I guess we will just wait and see if we are having kits." Barkfoot answered. Echostream - "Ok, but do you want kits?" Echostream - " So what do you wanna do?" Cindercloud padded by. "You need to look at a kit before you name it.' Echostream - " Yah, i know " Echostream - * Gets up growling * Echosong -" Barkfoot do you wanna go for a walk? " "Sure," he said. Echostream- ok Echostream - " were do you want to go " Echostream - " lets go to the traning grounds " Echostream - nvm "Ok." he said. Echostream - * sigh * "There is no where to go " "It's ok." Barkfoot reasurred her. Echostream - " Do you want to go to the warriors den for a while ?" Echostream- * yawn * Echostream - * pounces on Barkfoots tail * "Stop acting like a kit." he said as he laughs, "Lets go. Echostream - ok :) Echostream - pads in Barkfoot follows. Echostream - * sigh * Echostream - lays dow Category:WindClan